We meet again
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: when Pitch comes back he turns Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel evil. When the guardians, Astrid, and Flynn find out they have to rely on a few friends No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you know where your going" Hiccup asked agitated. I rolled my eyes before seeing the cave, I slowly set him down letting his bare feet hit the cold wet ground. I looked back and saw Toothless start to fly towards us before landing next to Hiccup. I started to slowly walk in while Hiccup stared at the map that allegedly showed a map to a new species of dragon, and of course Hiccup couldn't resist.

Hiccup and Toothless started to follow me a we walked farther into the darkness. The only sounds were the echoing of our footsteps and Toothless's growls. I don't know why but I felt uneasy about the whole thing before I saw a streak of light shine through a small hole in the top. I smiled and flew up to the top and started to extend the hole.

"JACK!" Hiccup yelled I looked back and saw him falling to the ground and getting dragged into the darkness. Toothless roared before turning around and starting to run towards Hiccup with me flying behind quickly. I kept chasing the dragon while he shot blue fireballs into the cave lighting it up before I saw Hiccup getting pulled across the floor. All of a sudden I ran into an object knocking me to the ground. I remember learning a new trick by making a glowing piece of ice float above my hand. I looked up and saw Pitch smiling creepily at me.

"Hello Jack" he said in a deep voice. I started to crawl back before I looked back and saw Toothless's blue light start to fly everywhere. I started to breath widly as I sat there in shock. "Not going to ay hi to an old friend?" he asked. How was he still alive? I shook me head before I let something slip something out of my lips.

"What do you want?" I asked he chuckled before speaking again.

"Revenge" he said before letting a black smoke escape from his hands. "Go ahead and try to save your friend before it's to late." he said before disappearing. I quickly stood back up and ran towards the roars and a sudden yell from Hiccup making me stop as I heard two thuds. I kept running until I walked up to Toothless and Hiccup on the ground on top of each other. I kneeled next to Hiccup and started to hake him until I saw his milky brown hair turn black. He shot his eyes open revealing his old green eyes.

Now red glowing ones.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiccup? What's gotten into you?" I asked flying above him a great distance while still keeping eye contact. I faced his cold and lifeless stare with my icy one. He jut stared not saying a thing, it seemed that the world stopped and the universe went quiet as I stared at my changed friend. He finally smiled creepingly before Toothless who's eyes were now a bright yellow lunged at me with great force. I quickly moved to the left dodging the flying dragon, I had not checked my impeding force and hit the cave wall, hard. I grabbed my shoulder and dropped my staff making a light clank when it hit the ground.

I fell to the ground before Hiccup started to walk over, slowly. I quickly sat up before he lunged at me in super speed before pinning me to the ground, I started to try and wiggle out of his grip, but it was inhuman for Hiccup to be this strong.

"It's going to be ok Jack" He said before pulling out a sharp needle with a black liquid in it "this is what Pitch used to make me stronger" he said in a calm voice I started to struggle more before I felt the piercing pain in my arm. He slowly pushed down the trigger shooting the black liquid into my bloodstream. I yelled in pain as the hot liquid shot through my body until finally reaching to my heart. I started to shake wildly while the darkness started to eclipse my body destroying every single strand of light, until it was all darkness.

I finally opened my eyes to reveal that the crystal blue ones had turned into evil red ones. I felt like something was possessing my body as it forced my to stand up. Hiccup stared again his eyes getting wider before I felt someone grab my shoulder. I didn't even do it but I felt myself turn around, Pitch.

"Thank you my pet" he said while running his hand through Hiccups black and dirty hair. I growled inside for treating my friend like his **_pet._ **I felt like someone was holding back as I wanted to lunge at him. He looked back from Hiccup and smiled before grabbing my chin and lifting my head up.

"You are now an addiction to the chaos of the world"

* * *

"Are you sure, they went that way" Rapunzel whined before stepping out of the cold and deep mud they had just stepped into. "These are new shoes" she whined before lifting up her now ruined pink and brown slippers. I sighed before walking a little faster away form the blond, I was worried about those two, they had been gone twice as long as anticipated.

"Yes 'iccup said they would to the cave right up a head" I said pointing straight into the dark woods, she sighed before gathering up her hair and trotting behind me slowly. All of a sudden I heard a loud rustling sound coming from my side, I quickly reacted by drawing my arrow and pointing it towards the bush.

"What Is it?" Rapunzel asked before putting her hair down and pulling out her frying pan and holding it out in front of her. I rolled my eyes before I saw Hiccup slowly walk out from the bushes.

"'Iccup you scared the living crap out of me" I said relieved that it was just him, he seemed different though. His hair was darker and he had red flashing in his eyes.

"Hiccup? Where's Jack?!" Rapunzel asked nervously he slowly smiled before walking up to me, he stared into my eyes, his eyes seemed to stare into my soul.

"Hiccup what are you?" I said before he slowly pushing down the bow and grabbing my arms. I felt my heart beat quicken and my heat rise as he leaned in and placed his lips harshly on mine. I let my hands relax in his grip before he let go of one, still kissing me. My eyes relaxed before fluttering shut. I let out a small moan before I felt a sharp pain in my back.

I quickly released my grip from my face and tore away revealing an empty needle in his hand. I gasped and quickly grabbed the bow that was now on the muddy ground. I pulled the string back before Hiccup's head tilted to the side and his eyes turned a bright red. I quickly moved back in horror before I felt a shooting pain in my back. I gasped and fell to the ground in pain while letting my arm cover the small hole. I lifted to my knees shakingly my skin starting to turn greyish

"Merida!" the blond yelled before running over to me and kneeling next to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders before she screamed out in pain along with me. I looked back and saw Jack. His now black hair flying in the wind while half of his face was covered with a black shadow with only a singly glowing red eye in the middle.

"Good" I looked back at the mysterious voice said harshly

"The guardian have been eliminated"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?!" Astrid yelled while sending an axe flying at Bunnymund's head. He quickly dodged the axe before snapping her an evil glance.

"I think instead of panicking we should be planning to find them" Eugene said trying to calm the room down from the Viking teens, the three guardians and their minions, and the three teen twins (I wanted to make Merida's brothers tweens so she can have someone, you know, worry about her that wasn't her parents)

"OUR SISTER IS MISSING 'OW COULD WE CALM DOWN!" Hubert panicked. Hubert wanted to become unique and cut his hair down to a rustled and short look. One day when Mor'du attacked the kingdom and his father had been unconscious Hubert had to fight off the bear. Sending him to a coma after the bear hit him in the head with his claws. Leaving three claw marks on the side of his head and over his right eye.

Harris and Hamish decided to stay twins and wore there green and black plaid skirts with a black t-shirt. Unlike Harris though Hamish wanted to go his fathers path and took on sword fighting. And opposite of Hamish Harris took his sisters path and mastered archery, his sis was still the best though. And what did Hubert have that they didn't? Hubert decided to take on fist fighting and now he is one of the best.

"Calm down Hubert" Jackie said while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. After Jack left being a guardian and joined the big four they needed a replacement. That's where she came in. She was the goddess of Halloween bringing joy and good fear to the world on Halloween. One day Jackie was in a plane crash with three other people. She thrived hardly for seven days before she was brutally murdered by one of the passengers even though she was the leader of the three. The man in the moon saw hope, love, toughness, and kindness inside her. He decided to make her the goddess of Halloween since it's her favorite holiday and since she loved to prank and scare her friends and family.

She had dark black hair with a cape that went down to the floor and up to the top of her neck that revealed an orange dress with a black pumpkin symbol in the middle. She held her staff which was a long pole with two poles separating with a spider web in the middle. While her bat, Candy, flew around of her.

"I think Eugene is right" Jackie replied before sitting down and placing her hand on her arm.

"Where was she seen last?" Astrid asked we all looked at each other and shrugged.

"The last I saw Merida she was grabbing her bow" Harris said while sitting down next to Jackie.

"The last I saw Hiccup he was grabbing his Viking helmet and a knife from his house" Astrid said while sitting with the rest of them

"The last I saw Punzie she was grapping her frying pan" Eugene said before sitting on the floor

"The last I saw Jack he was grabbing his staff" she said before making a long hmm sound

"They were all grabbing weapons"


End file.
